Thank You
by Lunamon810
Summary: One day, while guarding Neon, Kurapika seems upset, so Melody decides to sing a song to cheer him up, but what does that lead to? Rhythm Pairing. HXH FF Hetero Contest Entry


**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here. With... well... another Hunter X Hunter fanfic. Like, my third one in the past week, give or take a day, I'm not quite sure what day I posted Bitter Apples... but anyways. This is another one-shot, which is... like.. amazingly short and I hate the shortness of it and I deserve to be hung for it. But I like the idea, I just didn't have anywhere else to go with it, and sometimes stories are best short and sweet. Who knows, maybe one day I'll write a longer version of it. Anyways, enjoy~**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter!

* * *

Kurapika and Melody were assigned to a certain room of the building for Neon's protection. They were all spread out throughout the building in groups of two, which meant they all had a lot of ground to cover. Each group would get a two hour break, which they were about to go on. Though they weren't allowed to leave the building, they didn't have to cover their ground and they could sleep, eat, or whatever they needed and or wanted to.

Kurapika sat in the chair in the corner of the room, leaning back and relaxing. Melody could tell by the look on his face and his heartbeat that he was mad about something. She stepped into the other room and started singing. Kurapika looked over in the direction of the room, feeling calmer as the song went along. He blinked, wondering how a song could calm him down so well, especially when he was mad about not placing the winning bid for a pair of kurta-clan eyes at an auction that day.

When the song was over, Melody came in and smiled at him. "I'm going to rest up for our next shift. Goodnight, Kurapika."

"Goodnight, Melody."

When Melody, Kurapika examined the rooms they were told to guard. One of them had a piano in it, which he walked over to and sat down in front of on the stool as he took a deep breath. He hit a couple of keys and let them ring, making sure no one came. He started trying to put notes together to make a song, but it took him awhile to find notes that sounded like they should go together. He wrote them down on his notepad as he went, along with slowly coming up with the lyrics. Once he was finally satisfied, he played it over and over again, until he had it memorized. He looked at the clock. They only had a half hour left.

He left the room, notepad in hand, hoping Melody would wake up soon, but at the same time not, nervous. He hummed the song until the door opened from the small room they were assigned to sleep in. Melody walked out and smiled. "Hello, Kurapika."

"Hello, Melody. How'd you sleep?"

"i slept well, thank you for asking. What is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your heartbeat. It sounds like you're nervous about something, something you want to do but at the same time don't."

"Oh, uh well...May I show you something?"

"Of course. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Kurapika said standing up. He lead her to the room where the piano sat, exactly as he had left it. He sat down at the stool, but forget to set up his notepad as he started playing. When it came time for him to sing, he forgot the words. But he kept playing as if they had never been there, hoping Melody would understand. Melody smiled all the way through, standing next to the piano. When he was done he looked at her, and smiled.

"That was beautiful, Kurapika. Such strong emotion and meaning behind it."  
"There were words to it... I just forgot to sing them."

"The words within the notes mean more than any words you could have sang. Thank you, Kurapika."

"No, thank you, Melody," Kurapika paused for a second, then smiled slightly. "For all that you've done for me."

"You're welcome, Kurapika. And I have a question, if you don't mind."

"Of course. What is it?"

"What had you so upset earlier? Before I went to sleep."

"Oh, that...," Kurapika paused for a second. "Well, do you remember what I told you happened to my clan?" He asked, his eyes flickering red then back to normal.

"Yes."

"Today someone outbidded me at an auction for a pair of the scarlet eyes." His eyes flickered again, but they didn't stay.

"Oh. I see. Well, Kurapika, I'm confident one day you'll collect all the eyes of your clan."

Kurapika looked at her again, having been looking away, then smiled just slightly. "I know I will. I'll never stop until I do."

"I hope it doesn't take you too long. Then maybe you'll have time for some...other things." Melody said, then stepped out to return to their shift, leaving Kurapika wondering what she meant by that as he started patrolling the area as well. As he walked he kept searching for an answer as to what Melody had meant.

It wasn't until a couple of hours later her finally realized what she had meant, making the kurta blush just barely. He couldn't look her directly in the eye on their next break, so he decided to try to get some sleep. He laid awake for a good fifteen minutes, then his tiredness hit him and fell asleep, until Melody woke him up about five minutes before their shift started again. "I figured I should wake you up now, so you weren't just waking up when we had to go back to patrolling."

Kurapika nodded. "Thank you, Melody." He stood up. "And I hope I collect them all soon too. It'd be nice to do some other things, Have more time for friends." He walked out of the room, leaving Melody smiling.

"Or maybe time for a relationship deeper than friendship." She said quietly so Kurapika wouldn't here, then walked out, knowing that was what Kurapika had intended.


End file.
